An Unexpected Surprise Pt.2
by Mecka
Summary: Buffy gets pregnant, and assumes Riley is the father. But finds out he's not....


Title: "An Unexpected Surprise" (2/?)  
  
Author: Mecka  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters.  
  
Distribution: E-mail me before putting it on your web site or whatever.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.. Send it to mecka@bolt.com  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------ -----------------   
  
"An Unexpected Surprise" (2/)?  
  
  
Buffy Felt like she was somebody else. She didn't comprehend what Laura just told her.  
  
"Ms. Summers, I know it's going to be hard to deal with but do you know who the father is?" Laura asked worried, she wouldn't be surprised if Buffy didn't know.  
  
"Y- Yes of course. What kind of person do you think I am?" Buffy said shocked. She knew she was pregnant with Riley's baby without a doubt.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you but, Is he still in the picture?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yea he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Would you like to make an appointment with your boyfriend to meet a doctor to discuss your possibilities?"  
Buffy still in shock can't believe she's talking about pregnancy and her own baby she replies, "I would like to talk to my boyfriend first then I'll call about the appointment" she gets up and leaves.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow at the dorm is reading a Wicca book when Buffy comes in and slams the door.  
"Ahhh!!!" Willow screamed not knowing that was the door and it was Buffy. She looked up from her book and said, "Oh Hi, Buffy"  
  
"H- H ello" Buffy stammered crying low.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Willow asked concerned. She knew Buffy went to the clinic because Spike told her about it.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now" Buffy said then went to her big chest and pulled out a couple of stakes and but them in her pocket, and boots. "I'm going hunting talk to you later." She said not looking at Willow in the eyes.  
  
"... But Buffy, Riley said he was going hunting for you because Giles told him you were sick."  
"I'm the slayer, It's my job." She said hoping she sees Riley to tell him the bad news first.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking on the campus Riley hears a rustle in the bushes and takes out a stake from his sleeve. Tip-toeing he walks closer to the noise. All of a sudden Buffy jumps out ready to stake him but he ducks down and yells, "It's me!"   
  
Buffy looks down on him and said, "Riley! Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were a . . you-know"   
"Yea I know" he said looking down at her stake. "Anyway, Why are you out slaying. I thought you were sick?"  
  
"I'm the slayer and besides I gotta get use to slaying in this condition for the next 9 months." Buffy said trying to break the news to him hoping he'll understand what she's trying to say.  
  
"Why for the next 9..?" Riley stopped himself and thinks to himself for a second. *We only had unprotected sex once and that was when we were at the pool and I couldn't help myself. I mean Buffy had on... *  
"Earth to Riley? Tell me what you're thinking?" She said worried looking at his face expression.  
  
"Are you sure your pregnant? I mean those pregnancy test arenas always right, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. I went to the clinic and I'm going back tomorrow. Could you come? Doctors in general, give me the wiggins." She asked pouting.  
  
Riley didn't know what to say but he knew he wanted to be there for Buffy so he replied, "Yes, of course. I'm gonna be there through this whole time, I promise." he said than took hand and gave her a kiss. "Let's go to my dorm, The vampires could wait 'till tomorrow."  
  
"OK" she said grabbing his hand feeling guilty s ever before. She knew she had to get ready for the things that were coming up. She hoped Riley doesn't find out about the 2 weeks ago when he left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Buffy. The doctor will see you now. Right this way." Laura showed her the way with Riley behind her.  
  
"Hello Ms.Summers and is this the father?" the doctor asked looking over to Riley.  
"Yes, I am." he replied.  
  
"Alright.." Looking down at Buffy's folder she said, "The last time you were here Laura determined how old the baby was so far and ... right here it says 2 weeks old " Laura said smiling at the couple.  
  
Riley looked at Buffy confused the time they didn't use protection was only 5 days ago not 2 weeks ago he knew something was wrong. "Umm.. That can't be right, I wasn't around 2 weeks ago."   
  
He looked over at Buffy and she looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. He knew she couldn't have cheated on him. Could she? But I trust Buffy, I always have. I don't think she would have done something like that to me but maybe she did... "So Buffy, Do you have anything to tell me?" he asked holding back his anger.  
  
Buffy stayed shut not knowing what to say. She didn't want to say she cheated on him because he would ask with who and he wasn't ready for the answer.   
At least not, yet. After a minute Riley stood up and said, "That's what I thought." he looked hurt but just left without saying Bye.  
  
Buffy knew she had to tell him who the father was but if she did, the whole gang would know. She started crying to herself and forgot she was still in the doctors office. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I have to go" with that she left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
TBC... Find out who the father is in part 3  
  



End file.
